Daddy
by AoiFurin
Summary: SJ. Rated PG for shonenai. He did his best but was his actions justified? A look on the mind of Jou's dad. Please RnR


Daddy 

by AoiFurin

Disclaimers: I don't own Yugioh or any of its characters. Please don't sue.

Warnings: mentions of child abuse and divorce. Also, implied S/J which means this is shonen-ai.

A/N: I don't know if somebody had done this before but it came to me in the middle of my Algebra class and just have to write it. Sorry if I had some grammatical errors, it's all my fault and noone else.

Daddy ---------------------------------------------------------

Someone once said that too much love is a dangerous thing. I don't believe it at first. How could something as pure as love be a bad thing?

Then fate played with me. Now, I can't say it's wrong.

I'm a decent man. I've finished college with honors and became part of a large company. I married the girl I've fallen in love with back in highscool whom I love with all my heart. I had a daughter whom I treated like a glass princess, always ready to defend her. And a son, who makes me proud when I saw my young self with him.

I love them...with all my heart.

I love them...more than life itself.

But they don't love me back.

I did nothing wrong. All I did was love them. Yet, they all left me behind. They left because I wasn't worth a shit.

That I'm just a drunken fool.

All I did was love them.....

Is it wrong to ask for them to love me back?

Society condemned me. They all loathed me.

I did the best I can do to be a great father and husband.

Yet they put me on a category past sane and made me appear like I was the sole reason that made their lives fucking miserable.

I'm Jonouchi Tanaka...and this is my story.

--------------------------------------

It was a fine summer day. I got a job from one of the biggest comapnies in Japan. In my pocket, held the promise I'm willing to make with Mizuki.

The promise of love. An endless romance...

My very own happy ending...

or so I thought.

She accepted of course! We were young and fools in love. We got married after a month and after that the news of me becoming a dad came to our life.

I was happy. To think someone would look up at me and tell me I'm the greatest dad. Someone who'll ran to me when they need help on school work. If it's a boy, he'll ask me how to court a girl. If it's a girl, she'll be a daddy's girl. Those were my fantasies...back then when I still believe.

She gave birth to a boy. Blond hair and brown eyes, an exact replica. I was in tears when I hold him in my arms. Right then and there, I swore I'll be the best dad. Ever.

Having him made our lives seem worthy.I even thought him how to play the yoyo. Though I think my wife sometimes got fed up with our son's mischiefs. But boys will be boys...we can't help that.

Then she became pregnant again.

This time, it's a bouncing baby girl. A red-head which she took after her mother. Her smiles would light up our small home. His brother was very protective of her and I'm proud of it.

Life is good. I've got a great wife. Two bright kids and a nice job.

It's sad but all good things had an end.

I lost it...them...one by one...

First it was my job. Our company had to close down eversince the rival company allied with Kaiba Corp. How I hated that Gozaburo, he's the reason for all of this. Now, me, together with the other hundred workers got no job.

I tried applying to other companies but fate really has been cruel. The only company I know who needs someone in my field is that wretched Kaiba Corp. which I swore would fall down once I reached the top. And once I did, I want to push that Gozaburo down.  
Unfortunately, things didn't go the way I planned. Slowly, but surely defeat crept up to me. Mizuki saw this too, and didn't like it one bit.

I arrived at our house one afternoon and there I saw her hitting our son. I ran towards them and there I heard the truth.

She's blaming me for everything and she's taking it out on our son.

This angered me and I slapped her. Then all hell break loose.

She packed her things and some of our daughter's. She said that she's fed up with our poor life and now that I'm hitting her, she can't take it anymore. She tried packing our son's things too but I stopped her.

She left with our daughter in tow. My son cried out as he reaches for her sister yet their cold-hearted mother sneered at him and told him he could rot in hell with me. He kept running after them that when he slipped, I had to stop him. His wounds need to be treated yet I know I can only heal the physical.

That night, we both cried.  
---------

Fate had never been good to me. That's when I seek comfort with alcohol. Beers and tonics made me forget.

Forget that I have a bitch of a wife.

Forget that I don't have a fucking job.

Forget that I don't have a wretched life.

Within those times, I know I've done many errors.

I forgot that I'm a decent man.

I forgot to hope.

I forgot to be a man.

I forgot to be a dad.

---------

It's really my fault I lost to my wife. Ex-wife rather. I became alcoholic and the jury didn't find it fitting to grant me custody of my children. Our daughter will be taken by her mother yet our son had the chance to choose.

He chose me.

Only after I've lost him I'd realize the reason why.

But back then, my alcohol induced mind can't process anything right.

That's when I became a monster.

I lashed at him. Hit him, Almost killed him.

He endured it all those years.

At that time, I still don't know. And I didn't give a care.

He's my human punching bag...that's all that matters.

---------

One night, I'd gone too far. He passed out after I punched him at the gut. At his last words, I snapped.

"Dad."

I looked at him, all black and blue. I'd done all of it. Every single one of it came to me. My skin burned as I touch his face. It's wet and sticky...

"Tears and blood..." I stared at my fingers now covered with my son's tears and blood. My own son.

I hugged him. Saying sorry over and over again. I wiped his tears as my own welled up my eyes. I carried him to his room and laid him down his bed. I went to the bathroom to retrieve a wet towel and started cleaning him up.

"Good heavens..." I became the monster I'm suppose to protect my son from. I stood up and was about to leave when I saw an open notebook lying on his floor.

It was his journal and I couldn't help but be compelled to read it the minute I notice my name popped up on the first line.

-Dad...- I began reading as I sat beside his bed. I choke back a sob as I realized that he still calls me that.

-He had beaten me yet again. It hurts so much...but I can endure the physical pain. But what pains me most is that he never cared. He didn't give a damn. I've tried everything. Do good, not a praise. Do bad, I got beaten. Sometimes...I just wish I could die...-

I looked at him, sleeping peacefully. His innocent features wasn't marred with the bruise on his cheek. Or his broken lips.

I continued reading gasping when I saw the rest of the content.

-But that changed. I didn't know how or why or even when it happened. All that I could remember is that we're fighting yet again at school over some silly matters. My dad had kicked the shit out of me the night before so I passed out with a mere punch from that rich bastard. The next thing I knew, I'm on a hospital bed with him holding my free hand. I looked at him with confusion as he explains everything. I nodded since my mind is still in daze. But I was coherent enough when I recieved my first kiss! He told me everything and to tell you frankly, I got the kicks when I asked what if I don't like him back. His face...it turned pale. Hehehe...so I kissed him saying I liked him too. He asked I was joking and I nodded. Honestly, if only I'm not hurt that time, I got my ass kicked.-

'My son is with someone, with another man no less. But he's not in love is he?'

-A month had passed now after the time we got together. we still fight, life would be boring if we didn't. Everyone of our friends had known about us and I'm happy that they support us. My dad didn't knew but if he did, he probably wouldn't care. Either that or he'll just beat the hell out of me and send me to some weird military school. I would choose the first but if it's the second...guess I have to run away.-

"Katsuya..." I looked at my son who turned in his sleep, muttering something about pizza. I smiled knowing ever since he's born of his big appetite. My eyes saddened at the thought of me being repulsive of him. And his chosen option if I did.

-Actually, after we got together...I could say that my beatings doesn't hurt that much anymore. It still pains me to know that its my own dad who's beating me but I couldn't change that. I understand the pain he's in. He's a good man and somehow, that goodness is still within him. I still believe at him to be the greatest dad. He will...someday. But as of now, I'll just be with Seto, happy inlove.-

I closed the journal with a heavy heart. I know sooner or later, this was bound to happen. I know that one day I have to let him go...

I stood up and got out of the room. I spared him one last look before getting the phone. I need to make that call I knew could change our life.

His life.

"Kaito! where are you, you little brat?" a playful voice echoed throughout the vast lawn.

"In here daddy!!!!!" a young boy, about the age of five, with brunette hair and honey eyes. His dad looked at his son, smiling as the bundle of energy ran full pelt towards him. Who would've known that this boy is his and his husbands biological son? His husband surprised him with the IVF proposal. Money really do great wonders.

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you for the last hour and a half." his dad asked. The brunette just smiled before pointing at the gate.

"There's a man outside earlier. He asked me if I was your son. I nodded then he gave some sweets. Also..." his son produced a wooden yoyo. "he taught me how to play this. Daddy, do you know how to play this?" His dad gasped at the toy.

He took it and turn it over. There was the initial J.K. on the front side. It was indeed...his. He looked at his son with teary eyes before asking where is that man now.

The boy looked back but found noone on the gate. On the other hand, his dad saw him before turning a corner. He ran towards the gate, going after the man. But as he rounded the corner, the man is gone.

"Daddy...what's wrong?" his son had caught up with him confusion evident on his voice.

"Nothing. Let's go. Father's probably waiting at the table." he carried his young son on his shoulder like his father used to when he's young.

"I will dad...I promise..."

I look at him, now happy with his life. My call landed me ten years in asylum. But I needed that help if I want to be cured. Three years after I got in, I recieved a letter saying that my son was getting married. I'm very happy to know that their love stayed true and I can only hope it won't end like what mine did.

I didn't need to tell him I was a free man yet again. He had his perfect life now. He doesn't need someone like me. He had found the one who'll protect him and love him. I can only watch in the shadows, still in shame for what I have done.

They had a son. Probably through test tube. I smiled seeing my son's energy on my grandchild. He's very bright and I know he'll turn out good. I gave him one of my son's last memoirs to me for him to know his father's youth. And I know that once my son had seen it, he knew what my only wish for him to be.

"Dad, what is that?" young Katsuya asked with fascination as his father do some tricks with the weird looking toy.

"This is called a Yoyo." his dad did another trick. Katsuya clapped.

"Cool! Can I play it?"

"Sure. Here..." his dad thought him how to hold it. After a while, he had learned the basics. Exhausted, his dad call it a day. Katsuya hugged his father with all the love in the world.

"You're the greatest ever! I love you!!!"

At that, Jonouchi Tanaka really felt he was the greatest dad.

I walked away far from him. Shizuka's now engaged and I know their mother was now dead. Maybe I'll stop by her grave just before I left the country. I wasn't needed here anymore. We both have our chances together and this time, we need to be apart.  
They had to forget and me...live.

I don't need to believe in love, hope or any of those bullshit.

All I need is to believe in him.

owari

A/N: I'm suppose to update 'Accidentally In Love' but I lost my disk. I have there chappies 11-14 so I need to retype it once again. Plus, it also contains the fic I'm co-writing with a friend (she's gonna kill me) so please don't hate me for not updating on AIL. I'll probably post next week when I'm not busy with my Tech write. Please don't hate me...I'm sorry!!!!


End file.
